The Suite Life on Deck: Season 4
The fourth season of The Suite Life on Deck. In the season, after the graduation, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody and Mr. Moseby spend summer on the S.S. Tipton. This is the final season of the show and it consists of 16 episodes and one 2 hour episodes On August 27,2012 Disney Channel ordered four more episodes for the fourth season of Suite Life on Deck. *Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse were present for every episode. *Brenda Song and Debbie Ryan were absent for one episode. *Phill Lewis was absent for four episodes. *Matthew Timmons was absent for six episodes. *Zoey Deutch was absent for seven episodes. *Matthew Timmons and Zoey Duetch joins the main cast in this season. *Doc Shaw made a guest appearance for one episode. *Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick and Kim Rhodes reprise their The Suite Life of Zack & Cody main roles for one episode. Episode Guide- 01. The Suite Life Sets Sail in Summer Airdate: May 13, 2012 Prod. Code: 401 Director: Rich Correll Sticks All the students have graduated from The Seven Seas High the ship has been sold and the school is over. Almost all of the students return home, but Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody and Maya stay on the ship for summer, much to Mr. Moseby's dismay. Note: This episode is the 2 hour special Viewers: 9.7 million 02. The Delima Airdate:June 24 2012 Prod. Code: 402 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Zack comes up with a recipe for a new smoothie, but it turn out that he used some rotten fruit which makes everyone who drinks it sick. Marcus returns and is hoping to put a stop to the sickness epidemic. Special Guest Star: Doc Shaw as Marcus Little Guest stars: Erin Cardillo as Mr.Tutweiller, John Marshall as the Inspector Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Viewers: 10.4 million 03. Home Sweet Home Airdate: June 24, 2012 Prod. Code: 402 Director: Jim Drake Plot: The ship docks at Boston and Zack and Cody decide to visit the Tipton Hotel. They find out that their mom went on a trip. Guest Stars: Brian Stepanek as Arwin Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Viewers: 7.6 million 04. Welcome in Australia! Airdate: July 1, 2012 Prod. Code: 403 Director: Shelley Jensen Plot: The ship visits Australia. Zack and Woody sign to the windsurfing competition and realize that they're against each other. Due to Woody's overweight, they lose in a tie and remain being friends. Meanwhile, Cody, London, Ray and Bailey go to the Australian deserts to see the kangaroos. Guest Stars: John Ducey as The Judge, Jason Dolley as The Competitor Viewers: 6.1 million 05. Hot, Hot, Hot! Airdate: July 8, 2012 Prod. Code: 404 Director: Phill Lewis Plot: Zack, Cody, London, Woody, Maya, Bailey and Ray all go to the beach and enjoy the sun! Guest Star: Rachel Bell as Addison Absent: Zoey Deutch as Maya Bennett Viewers: 7.2 million 06. Blackmail! Airdate: July 15, 2012 Prod. Code: 405 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: London encounters a stranger who blackmails her for her money. London becomes afraid of him and needs Zack, Cody and Mr. Moseby's help. Meanwhile, Maya tries to cheer Woody up when he gets depressed for losing Addison after the graduation. Absent: Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett and Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Guest Stars: Rachel Bell as Addison, Rondell Sheridan as The Stranger, Windell D. Middlebrooks as Kirby Viewers: 6.8 million 07. Zack, a Boy Toy, and Maddie is Back on Deck Airdate: July 22, 2012 Prod. Code: 407 Director: Shelley Jensen Plot: Maddie returns to the ship. Zack finds himself torn apart between her and Maya. Maya begins to treat Zack as a boy toy while asking him to do everything what she wants. With Cody's help, Maya realizes her mistake and breaks up with Zack, deciding to stay friends with him. This makes Zack to have a comeback in having crush on Maddie and the other girls. Meanwhile, Bailey helps London find her expensive gold necklace. In addition, Mr. Moseby becomes Miss Tutweiller's secret admirer. Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Special Guest Star: Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller Viewers: 8.0 million 08. Afraid a Little.... Airdate: August 5, 2012 Prod. Code: 406 Director: Rich Corell Plot: When Cody and Woody take a ride on a roller coaster the coaster gets stuck and there trapped. Meanwhile Zack and Bailey think they killed a layer, so they try and stuff him in a closet. When Cody calls for help, Woody's weight breaks down the coaster and they fall all the way down and break their back. Abesent: Brenda Song as London, Phil Lewis as Mr.Mosbey, Zoey Deutch as Maya Bennett Viewers: 7.4 million 09. The Love Cruise Airdate: August 5, 2012 Prod. Code: 406 Director: Rich Correll Plot: The ship organizes a party called "The Love Cruise". Cody and Bailey are so excited about the party. During the party, London accidentally makes Cody and Bailey break up, again. At the end of the episode, Cody and Bailey get back together. Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby tries to ask Miss Tutweiller to go with him to a party. Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink and Maya Bennett Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Bailee Madison as the little girl Viewers: 2.1 million 10. Mom is Back on Deck Airdate: August 12, 2012 Prod. Code: 408 Director: Phill Lewis Plot: Carey returns to the ship and is unsure that she will treat Zack and Cody again as babies or give them the life which they wanted. Zack and Cody ask their mom to choose. Carey chooses to give her sons the life which they wanted. Meanwhile, London's mirror breaks and she believes in a bad luck, but Bailey believes that it's a superstition until London finds a charming coin. Absent: Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby Special Guest Star: Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin Viewers: 5.5 million 11. Sonny on Deck Airdate: August 19, 2012 Prod. Code: 409 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Sonny Monroe, Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper come to the ship to do a sketch about it. Zack and Woody are desperate to appear on the sketch. Meanwhile, London gets a crush on Chad, but she doesn't know that he's Sonny's boyfriend. In addition, Bailey and Tawni don't get along. Absent: Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby and Maya Bennett Special Guest Stars: Demi Lovato as Sonny Monroe, Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart and Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Windell D. Middlebrooks as Kirby Note: This episode is counted as a crossover of the shows, The Suite Life on Deck and Sonny With a Chance, and is counted as The Suite Life on Deck episode. Viewers: 7.05 million 12. The Baby is The Key Airdate: August 26, 2012 Director: Rich Corell Prod. Code: 410 Plot: Ms.Tutweiller makes an assignment where Cody, London, Zack, Bailey, Woody and Maya have to be partners and take turns taking care of a real baby for a week. Guest stars:Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller Special guest stars: Mia Talerico as baby Absnet: Maya Viewers: 6.3 million 13. Jonas Brothers on Deck! Airdate: August 26, 2012 Prod. Code: 410 Director: Phill Lewis Plot: The Jonas Brothers come to the ship for the concert. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey and Woody are the band's huge fans and attempt to write a song for them. However, London writes awful lyrics and the song is useless. Cody and Bailey save the situation by rewriting the song and giving it to the band. The band accepts the song and decides to record it to their new album. Absent: Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby and Maya Special Guest Stars: Joe, Kevin and Nick Jonas as themselves Guest Star: Windell D. Middlebrooks as Kirby Viewers: 6.2 million 14. A Love Nightmare! Airdate: September 9, 2012 Prod. Code: 411 Director: Shelley Jensen Plot: Bailey has a nightmare about returning to Kettlecorn, breaking up with Cody and getting back together with Moose. To make things worse, Moose has come to the ship and asks Bailey to get back together with him. Bailey refuses, but Moose is every time too close to her. Thinking that Bailey and Moose are close to getting back together, Cody breaks up with her. Everyone in the ship seems to hate her and she screams to wake up and realize that the whole thing was just her dream. Guest Stars: Hutch Dano as Moose, Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller Viewers: 8.1 million 15.Clip Show Airdate: September 23, 2012 Prod. Code: 412 Director: Rich Correll Plot: After returning from the Gemini Project, Zack, Cody, London and Bailey reminisce their old adventures on the ship. Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink and Maya Bennett Note: This episode takes place after the events from The Suite Life Movie when Zack, Cody, London, Bailey and Mr. Moseby return from the Gemini Project. Any recurring characters don't appear in this episode. Viewers: 7.4 million 16. Is It The End? Airdate: October 7, 2012 Prod. Code: 413 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: The summer nearly ends and the ship gets back to Boston. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey and Woody will soon go separate ways in hopes to attend respective colleges (Cody and Bailey will attend Yale and Zack, London and Woody will attend the another college. Meanwhile, Mr Moseby trys to buy something nice for Emma Tutweiller. Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Zoey Deutch as Maya, Windell D. Middlebrooks as Kirby Note: This episode is the final episode of The Suite Life on Deck. Category:Fanon for the suite life series